Anakin and Padme Have Sex For The First Time
by Padme Dakini
Summary: The first times Anakin and Padme make love.


It is actually 12:12 AM, the 14th of Zeta. I am remembering a beautiful day in Zeta eight long years ago... this journal is worthy of such an entry. Thus I mark the true story of Naboo's Flag Day:

Chapter One: Flag Day Getaway

The morning started out the way it normally does; lots of hustle-bustle, all civilians taking to the streets. Chaos was king; the bells rang in and the press was getting their morning clothes on.  
I watched in disgust, having recently returned from having my bionic hand installed. Well, technically it was a bionic forearm and hand- you get the picture. Gazing at my one true love, who also happened to be the exact center of attention on annual Naboo Flag Day, I came upon a brilliant idea for the poor senator and I to finally get some time alone- at least some time alone not chained to a freaking executioner's cart! Sneaking down to where the speeder bikes were parked in parade preparation, I swiftly destroyed Captain Typho's cameras and listening devices on his bike and used the Force to steer it behind the capital building, between the hangar and the long deck hall. Then I dashed up the stairs, two at a time, and told the queen my plan.  
"We could just slip away and nobody would notice!" I gasped, after explaining my plan in detail.  
"Ani, that's sweet- but the preparations you suggested are extensive, and-" she began, but I gently took her hand and kissed it.  
"Already done, m'lady," I murmured; despite my boldness, her eyes still left me speechless.  
She smiled a sweet smile up at me, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she giggled.  
I couldn't have been happier, even though that I couldn't find anyone to marry us yet. Momentarily forgetting our troubles and responsibilities, we flew down the steps and hopped on the speeder bike.  
With the rev of the engine, we were off! I drove as fast as I could, and Padme didn't seem to mind at all. Unlike Obi-Wan, she seemed to be enjoying herself. Though we didn't say a word, I could feel the thrill and joy in her as we raced away to a special place of her choosing.  
Stopping for breath at a crossroad, I asked her where she wanted to go. Her eyes sparkled, her yellow dress flapping in the wind with a few beautiful tendrils of her hair. She looked, head to toe, like a queen- the kind that can sing can birds will come down from the sky and all that yadda yadda. With a lovely, melodious voice I knew was hers but she had never used before, a voice that was so carefree and kind and marvelous, she announced that she wanted to go to the Great Green Grass Meadows, "near the four waterfalls". So away we went, her arms wrapped about my waist, her hands in an s-grip over my stomach, travelling like a flash over the horizon, away, away from the capital, away, away from the hubub and din on the class system; we were free souls on a quest for something we didn't even care what it was...  
It was the first time in my life that I felt truly free.

It was the perfect day for a picnic. We were optimistic and happy, though she was still a bit frazzled over the war and the festivities and all...  
Padme and I ate pears and soft, airy bread. I kept staring at her beautiful, sheer yellow dress. I was so in love with her... but I couldn't find someone to marry us.  
I said something brash- but not too brash- that made her stare at me in shock. She got up to leave, but I braced myself and pulled her back- and she fell unceremoniously between my legs, with her back to me.  
She felt my hard-on for the first time and froze. Then she turned her head to mine.  
"Anakin," she said gently, and kissed me. She reached up and stroked my face, my ear, the hair at the back of my neck.  
I fell into her kiss, kissing her deeper and better than I ever had. When we broke off, I began simotaneously stroking her breasts and tummy, kissing her neck twice-  
"Anakin," she wimpered, melting in my engulfing love, "my handsome Jedi."  
"Padme," I whispered, "my precious Padme."  
"No one will marry us, will they?" she asked, breaking the moment in two, her senatorial tone back and sharp as ever. I tried to avoid those powerful eyes. "Ani?"  
"I'm sure someone will show up," I said weakly.  
A moment of uncomftarble silence followed. Then she said, "I- wrote my vows out already. Do you want to see them?"  
"I'm very interested in seeing them," I said, sighing in return to her gentle carresses, "Do you have it on you?" I continued naughtily.  
This time my naughtiness was topped by naughtiness of her own, "Maybe. See if you can find it!" she giggled.  
I held up my hands in mock surrender, "M'lady, I am at your mercy."  
She giggled again, turned around and shoved me down. Then she began undoing my tunic, laughing micheviously the whole time.  
I held her waist as she undid my clothes, feeling the vibrations of her laughter, watching her breasts move as she laughed. Finally, my chest was bare. She sighed contentedly and ran a soft hand over it. Then she put her neck to my neck and shivered (the neck is a sacred area for the Naboo- I won't bore you with the details).  
"You're missing out on the full experience," I whispered sultrily in her ear, "Care to be enlightened?"  
"It would be quite educational," she said in her regal voice.  
I unlaced her dress; then I began to remove her bra. She gripped my shoulders tensely as a few papers fell from one of the cups.  
"It appears that I am the one who is enlightened," I said softly. Looking her in the eye, I offered, "You knew you'd make love to me today, didn't you?"  
She bit her lip, nodding briskly.  
I lifted her chin, "I don't know why you're so guilty!" And I allowed her inside of my mouth as she tenderly kissed me all inside it. I pulled her closer and closer until our nibs nearly touched...  
"Anakin!" she broke off, "A-are you sure you want to lose your virginity now?"  
I nodded, "Yes, yes. And you- are you a...?"  
She smiled, "Yes, I am a virgin, Ani."  
This brought our relationship to a whole new level. I gasped and drew back a bit, "But, Padme, d-do you want to lose your virginity to the likes of me?"  
"To the 'likes of' you?" she frowned, then drew me closer in her arms, "You speak as if you're a despiclible person, Ani. To the likes of you? I love the likes of you!"  
"But, but Padme, I couldn't save my mother and I'm disobidient to Obi-Wan, and-" I began, but she laid me down gently and straddled me, our lower halves still clothed. Then she kissed me, sliding up and down over my penis with her hips, kissing my chest and neck all over in delicate little kisses that eventually became open-mouthed, passionate kisses.  
"If you were such an awful person, would I do this?" she asked, and I could only groan in response as she slipped her hand below my waistline to just touch my pubic hairs... my penis began to pulsate with passion...  
Groaning, I rolled her to her back and replied, "In that case, I'm done waiting. If we're gonna make it legal, it'll have to be in the future, but for now... in this place, here, together... I'll stop if you want me to... which is, if you-"  
"No turning back now," she said seriously, as I removed the rest of her dress and undergarments and my own. She sighed and reached for my penis when I unwrapped it from my Jedi wrap undergarment.  
I shifted my hips up to oblidge her curiosity, but she approached it as the holy and unseen part it was and kept her distance.  
"Oh, Padme- you are exactly as I saw you in my dreams, I murmured, kissing and carressing her breasts between breaths.  
"Was making love in the meadows part of your dreams, Ani?" she gasped as I suckled on her nibs, stroking each gently with firm tongue strokes.  
"Yes, actually," I grinned micheviously, "Why do you think I brought you here?"  
"I'm glad you did, Ani," she whispered. And kissed me.  
This time, in the middle of our kiss, I thrust my penis in her vagina. I could feel her virginity break over me, hear the little muffled cry she made in my mouth as it happened. We pulled away, faces two inches from each other, staring into each other's eyes. I could suddenly feel her entirely- see her life flash before my eyes. And from the look on her face, the same thing was happening to her. Feeling everything, knowing everything in an instant.  
Then, wordless, I pulled out and thrust in her again. And I shouted uncontrollably into the cool, breezy air.  
Her mouth gaped open, as if gasping for breath, or as if she didn't know whether or not to scream herself (screaming and crying in the presence of another is forbidden to the Naboo).  
Then I did it for the third time, hard and fast. This time she yelped, "Ani!"  
That set me loose for some reason. She gripped my shoulders as I began rocking in and out of her, the sound delicious as I went in and out of her firm yet soft wetness. We were both crying with joy, pleading with each other, as she told me to lose control.  
"Lose control, my sweet Anakin," she cried, "I like it hard and fast anyways, so I don't have to chase you... oh!"  
I lost it. Pounding in and out of her body, going so deep in her each time that my balls touched her tickly pubic hairs...  
It came like an eclipse. Our first real orgasms. She tightened around me- and I felt the immense pleasure as I pumped my seed into her depths. I pumped seed in her five freaking times, each climax better than the last, her screaming- the first scream I ever heard from her was in the arena, but this one was much different- it was a scream of pleasure, uncontrollable pleasure- and the name she was screaming was my name... and only then did I realize I was screaming her name as well...  
We were both exhausted, but I used the Force to gain enough strength to pick her up and walk towards the waterfalls to clean up...  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
